ELECTRON-POSITRON INTERACTION
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) August 16 , 2015 ' ' INTRODUCTION Today many physicists under the influence of the invalid relativity do not use the electron-positron interaction but the electron-positron annihilation having its root in the Latin nihil (nothing). A literal translation is "to make into nothing". In fact, according to the well-established laws of force acting at a distance in nature occurs the electron-positron interaction due to the charges (-e) of the electron and (+e) of the positron. This is is similar to the charge-charge interaction of the proton and electron in the Bohr model. According to the Bohr model the electron is held in a circular orbit by electrostatic attraction between the charges (+e) of the proton and (-e) of the electron under the application of the charge-charge interaction of the well-established law of the Coulomb force acting at a distance. In fact, Bohr in his model showed that an electron dropping to a lower orbit emits a photon equal to the energy difference between the orbits. Since the binding energy of atoms and nuclei is characterized by a mass defect this situation based on the two conservation laws of energy and mass led to my discovery of the MATTER-PHOTON TRANSFORMATION rejecting the theory of SPECIAL RELATIVITY which violates dramatically the two conservation laws of energy and mass .(EXPERIMENTS REJECT EINSTEIN). Note that these laws were developed by Greek philosophers and confirmed by experiments. After the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) who showed the fallacy of Maxwell's fields such laws led to my DISCOVERY OF PHOTON MASS . You can see my "Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles" presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993). The conference was organized by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri who awarded me an award including the disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless after the strong influence of Einstein’s invalid concepts of rest energy or rest mass ( see my INVALID REST ENERGY and WRONG REST MASS) many physicists believe incorrectly that the mass of the two particles(electron and positron) is converted entirely into energy. For example in the “Annihilation-WIKIPEDIA” one reads the following fallacious ideas: "When an electron and a positron collide to annihilate and create gamma rays, energy is given off. Both particles have a rest energy of 0.511 mega electron volts (MeV). When the mass of the two particles is converted entirely into energy, this rest energy is what is given off." WRONG IDEA OF ANNIHILATION UNDER THE INVALID RELATIVITY Historically, under Thomson’s recognition (1881) that an electromagnetic energy is characterized also by an “electromagnetic mass” Kaufmann in 1902 showed experimentally that the energy of light absorbed by electrons contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ in accordance with my discovery of the PHOTON - MATTER INTERACTION. Unfortunately Einstein in1905 under his fallacious massless quanta of fields explained incorrectly the photoelectric effect, which led to his invalid relativity according to which the increase of the electron mass is due not to the absorption of light but to a relative motion of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer. (See my THOMSON AND MICHELSON REJECT EINSTEIN ). In 2003 using the discovery of proton radius I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” which was also presented at the 12th symposium of the Hellenic nuclear physics society . (NCSR “Demokritos” (2002). In that paper I showed my DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE according to which the binding electromagnetic energy due to the charge- charge interactions of the charge distributions of nucleons( extra charged quarks among 288 quarks in nucleons) turns into the energy hν of photon and the so-called mass defect turns into the photon mass in accordance with the conservation laws of energy and mass.You can see my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Here one sees that the 9 extra charged quarks in proton and the 12 extra charged quarks in neutron give the considerable charge distributions in nucleons for understanding the very large nuclear binding energy which turns to the photon energy in accordance with the conservation laws of energy. Moreover according to the conservation law of mass the mass defect turns to the mass of the same photon. However under the influence of Einstein’s massless quanta of fields physicists believe that during the interaction of an electron and positron the mass of two particles turns into the energy of two gamma ray massless quanta of fields. That is, when electrons and positrons interact, they believe that the particles annihilate each other, giving rise to the energy of two or more gamma ray massless quanta of fields violating the two conservation laws of energy and mass developed by the Greek philosophers Heraclitus and Anaximander respectively. In fact, as in the case of the generation of a photon in the Bohr model the energy ΔΕ of the charge-charge interaction between the electron and the positron turns into the energy hν of the dipole photons, while the mass ΔΜ of the two particles turns into the mass m = hν/c2 of the photons in accordance with my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS given by ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 On the other hand, the mass of high-energy photons may transform into the masses of an electron and a positron by a process called pair production, but only in the presence of a nearby charged particle, such as a nucleus. According to my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER TRANSFORMATION hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 the photon absorption in the photoelectric effect (1905) contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ under a quantum length contraction and a quantum time dilation which cannot be related with Einstein's ideas of space and time. (DISCOVERY OF LENGTH CONTRACTION). Historically Newton in 1704 predicted the bending of his rectangular particles of light when they pass near the sun confirmed by Soldner in 1801. Although the experiments of Michelson and Morley (1887) rejected the Maxwellian ether (1865) in favor of Newton’s particles of light, Einstein influenced by Maxwell’s fallacious fields believed that light consists of his massless quanta of fields. So he explained incorrectly the photoelectric effect which led to his invalid relativity according to which the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ is due not to the mass m = hν/c2 of the photon but to the relative motion of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer. (See my WRONG AND CORRECT EINSTEIN ). Of course such an increase of mass with speed is deeply disturbing. Surely a moving particle (without absorptions of mass) has no more “tangible” ponderable matter than before. Therefore Einstein believed incorrectly that the mass is not simply a measure of the quantity of matter after all. In other words Einstein violated the conservation law of mass. Then in trying to understand such a fallacious change of mass with speed Einstein was led to the invalid concept that kinetic energy ΔE added to a ponderable object also adds inertia in an amount ΔE/c2 by assuming that energy has mass since the kinetic energy of a moving particle with respect to a randomly moving observer should be redefined incorrectly as ΔE = ΔΜc2 = Mc2 – Moc2 One of the important properties of mass is that it cannot be created or destroyed in accordance with my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction. Unfortunately Einstein under his formula complicated more the problem by introducing his additional wrong assumption that energy turns into mass. Under this crisis of physics which did much to retard the progress of nuclear physics Einstein himself pointed out: “Pre-relativity physics contains two conservation laws of fundamental importance, namely, the law of conservation of energy and the law of conservation of mass; these two appear there as completely independent of each other. Through relativity theory they melt together into one principle.” It is of interest to note that the Bohr model (1913) and the Schrodinger equation in three dimensions (1926) based on natural laws showed that the energy hν of the generated photon is due not to the mass defect of the proton –electron system but to the energy of the charge-charge interaction between the electron and the proton. Thus the mass defect ΔΜ turns into the mass m = hν/c2 of the photon in accordance with my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction.(See my BOHR AND SCHRODINGER REJECT EINSTEIN ). Of course Einstein’s fallacious concepts of relativistic energy (Mc2) and rest energy Moc2) violate dramatically the well-established laws of nature according to which energy is due not to the mass but to the fundamental force of interaction. Under his confusion Einstein also violated the discovery of Newton’s inertial constant mass Mo . ' Today it is well-known that in the Newtonian mechanics of conservative forces , without photon absorptions, we may apply the fundamental equation F = Mo(du/dt) in which the inertial mass Mo of moving bodies is always constant . In this case under the absolute time predicted by Newton for the systems of conservative forces the potential energy FΔS = ΔW turns into a kinetic energy ΔΕ under a constant inertial mass Mo as ' FdS = dW = Mo(dudt)dS = Mo udu or FΔS = ΔΕ = Mou2/2 However in the Quantum Physics of non conservative forces , under the absorption and emission of photons I applied the variable mass M of Newtons second law F = d(Mu)/dt , which led to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS rejecting Einstein's hypothesis of the invalid rest energy. Category:Fundamental physics concepts